


sweetest thing

by juniacx



Series: its time to face the music [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fights, Fluff, M/M, idk how to write fight scenes, just two boys in love nothing to see here, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniacx/pseuds/juniacx
Summary: junhui keeps getting into fights with a neighboring school and soonyoung is always there to fix his wounds.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: its time to face the music [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878337
Kudos: 25





	sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> title from svt sweetest thing :P

`**soon <3:** you still comin over? :3c`

`**junnie^^:** ofccc lemme pick something up first ok? i might be a little late`

`**soon <3:** yea yea get me some ice cream while you’re at it !!!`

junhui laughs loudly at that last text because soonyoung said that he would go on a diet just that morning. he leaves his bike outside and walks into the abandoned building with a dreamy sigh, browsing for the best emoticon to send.

“what’re you doing around here again, rat?”

junhui immediately scoffs and turns his head towards the boys coming closer to him. he expected that the gang of delinquents from west high school would be able to sniff him out in their hideout, but he didn’t think it would be this quickly. he holds up a hand. “yeah, yeah, hold your horses, you brick wall,” he spits before turning back to his phone, texting a cute emoticon back to his boyfriend. 

“you know i don’t like to repeat myself, moon,” their leader says with a chuckle. his name is hyunjin and he looks like the least intimidating person on the face of the earth, but junhui knows very well how well he can put up a fight. junhui’s not scared though. he’s pretty strong himself.

junhui slides his phone into his pocket. “uhh, i don’t wanna hear that from a guy who’s built like a bar of soap,” he says, walking closer. hyunjin looks a bit baffled at that and junhui finds it funny. “anyway, if our tea-time talk is over, i heard you’re keeping one of my guys and i kinda need him back.”

hyunjin’s team snickers from behind him. “ohh! that guy?” he gestures towards hansol, who’s in a dark corner of the room, handcuffed against a tall pole with tape over his mouth. junhui furrows his eyebrows at the sight. “well, sorry about that! you can’t have him!” hyunjin sends him a smile and turns back around. “now run along before you get hurt,” he says with a stern, mocking tone. 

junhui coughs loudly, fist against his lips. “coward!” he obviously says between coughs. “coward!”

the kid in front of him starts to turn around slowly. “did you say something?” hyunjin asks, a smile still on his face. 

“hmm? oh, no! you see, i think i caught a cold!” he starts coughing again. “coward!” 

hyunjin takes a step closer to him and the kids behind their leader start slowly taking out their bats. “oh, really! because i thought that the punk who’s gonna get beat up by my team had something to say.”

“wait a minute, nevermind, i do have something to say!” junhui says back cheerfully, hand raised like a polite student. hyunjin gives him a small smile, prompting him to speak. he lowers his hand, giving hyunjin the finger. “good fucking luck.”

he kicks down the kids coming at him with bats but gains a couple of scratches and punches here and there. a kid lunged from behind, attempting to keep junhui’s arms up before he gets elbowed in the face. a bat almost hits his head while he’s distracted, but reflex kicks in, and junhui ducks forward, grabbing a nearby bat to hit some legs and send them flying to the ground. 

a punch almost breaks his nose, leaving his lips and nose bleeding profusely. he grunts at the feeling of his gut being punched in before he uses his wushu skills to flip some guys over, their backs hitting the hard concrete floor. 

he looks up to see a smiling hyunjin. “you’re not that bad, moon,” he muses.

“and you’re still a coward,” junhui spits, breathless.

junhui and hyunjin slowly circle each other, each one grinning at the tension they had caused in the room. suddenly, hyunjin leaps forward, charging at junhui with all of his might. unprepared and head spinning, junhui tries to quickly doge, but finds himself recoiling from a punch to his jaw with a wince instead. in retaliation, junhui prepares to strike the boy in the stomach, watching closely at hyunjin’s every move. 

he can hear hansol’s muffled screams, so he looks up at him. hansol gestures to his own shoulder and nods vivaciously. hyunjin, impatient, leaps forward again, but junhui avoids him and strikes him on the shoulder with a hard fist. hyunjin, losing his balance, falls forward onto his face with a loud thud. 

he gets down and flips hyunjin over, punching his face a couple of times before he himself is flipped over and they’re both tumbling for dominance. 

“give up!” junhui screams, holding hyunjin down by his shoulders. their blood is everywhere by the point and he can already tell that his mom’s going to give him hell for messing up his expensive uniform. he punches a squirming hyunjin one last time and it hurts his already bruised knuckles like hell. “give me the key to his handcuffs.” 

he watches hyunjin’s eyes as he glances towards his back pocket. junhui fishes them out and grabs fistfuls of hyunjin’s hair. “don’t move a fucking _inch,_ you hear me?” hyunjin loses the last of his energy to nodding and junhui released his grip, letting hyunjin’s face kiss the floor.

he rises and runs to hansol, taking the tape from his mouth as he chuckles. “long time no see,” he sings, moving around to release hansol from the handcuffs.

“tell me about it. ugh, we both look like hell,” he says, rubbing at his sore wrists. he takes the hand junhui offers to stand up and they both wince from the pain. “you good?”

“i’m fine,” junhui assures before handcuffing a passed out hyunjin. he puts the key in his pocket and sighs. “oh, how’d you know to go for his shoulder?”

“ah.” hansol lifts up hyunjin’s uniform for junhui to see the protective layers. “he was wearing some protective stuff on his abdomen. i watched him put it on.”

junhui nods, impressed. “good job, kid. i’ll see you monday.” he pats hansol on the back. “hurry to your mom, by the way. she’s worried sick.”

“you’ll be okay?” hansol asks, worried. “you should buy something for your injures. and...all that blood.”

he laughs and starts to walk out of the building with hansol. “nah, i’ll be fine. most of this blood isn’t even mine and i’m going to soonie’s anyways.”

hansol winces. “he’s gonna kill you.”

junhui sighs. “yeah, yeah, i know.” hansol waves goodbye and goes towards his house in the opposite direction. junhui smiles as he picks up his bike, happy to finally see soonyoung, before he stops in his tracks. 

soonyoung still wants ice cream.

he groans and pedals quickly towards the nearest seven-eleven.

  
  


soonyoung paces nervously around his living room because it’s been thirty minutes since junhui said he’d be coming over and he’s yet to show. his wild imagination has been screaming stupid things like what if he got run over by a car!? or what if he got kidnapped?! 

he tells himself that the most plausible scenario is that junhui got suddenly busy and that he’ll come shortly. he coaxes himself to relax and take a seat before there’s a loud knock at the door and he practically throws the door open. 

junhui, in all of his glory, smiles widely despite being covered in dried blood and bruises all over his body. soonyoung gasps loudly at his appearance, hands coming up to cover his mouth. “hi, baby,” junhui sings, lifting up the seven-eleven bag. “i got your ice cream!”

“moon junhui!” soonyoung screams incredulously before dragging him up to his room and sitting him down on the bed. junhui watches amusedly as his boyfriend frantically grabs the first aid kit and a new set of clothes for him to change into. 

as junhui puts on some clean clothes, soonyoung chastises him endlessly about getting into fights, pointing at the bruises on his abdomen and arms. “we talked about this, junnie!” he exclaims with a pout. junhui sits back down on the bed. “you know i don’t like you getting into fights! and this is the fifth time this happened!” his screams are loud and angry, but he touches junhui’s face gently and tends to his wounds carefully. 

“i couldn’t help it, soonie, they took hansol from us. besides, i’m fine!” soonyoung mumbles angrily some more before apologizing about the alcohol’s sting. junhui smiles at him, hoping that it would make him feel better. 

soonyoung wants to smack that dumb smile off of his face, but he decides against it because his boyfriend’s already badly hurt. he sighs and fumbles for more cotton pads in the first aid kit. “i know but i still don’t like it,” soonyoung replies. junhui takes his hand and kisses the back of it sweetly. it has soonyoung swooning, but he pulls away to clean his wounds.

“of course i don’t want to fight but i couldn’t leave hansol alone.” he literally couldn’t. if he left hansol for even an hour more, he would be found dead in the streets. 

well, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but still.

his boyfriend starts to whimper with tears in his eyes. junhui frowns, feeling guilty for worrying him. “i just don’t want to see you hurt,” he whispers, patting junhui’s wounds gently with cotton pads. “is that so much to ask? look at you, you’re bleeding all over...” 

“no, i’m sorry, baby,” junhui replies, leaning forward to give soonyoung a big hug. “this will be the last time i fight.”

soonyoung starts bawling against his shoulder, wetting the previously clean clothes. “this better be the last time. promise me?” he leans back to hold up his pinky. junhui laughs and promises him, linking their pinkies. “stamp it!” soonyoung exclaims with a pout. 

he gives soonyoung a kiss on the lips as he stamps their thumbs together, making soonyoung squirm. “stop, you taste like blood!” he gags at the taste. 

junhui chuckles, rubbing his cold thumbs against soonyoung’s red eyes. “eat some ice cream then.” soonyoung’s eyes brighten at that, leaning forward to grab the seven-eleven bag from junhui’s side. 

his chest warms at the sight of soonyoung adorably trying to figure out which ice cream he wants to eat among the variety that junhui provided. soonyoung fumbles with a couple of them before settling for a cone and happily munching away. 

he brushes soonyoung’s fringe from his eyes and takes a bite of his ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> wassup follow me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/juniacx/) and [twt](https://twitter.com/juniacx) if u want
> 
> bonus: [soonhoon drawing](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189714121@N04/50796424788/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 


End file.
